In the past, when dialing from a communication device, only numerals could have been dialed.
See, for example, RFC 3966 (a Network Working Group's Request For Comments, “The tel URI for Telephone Numbers”, 2004), defining the URI (Uniform Resource Identifier) scheme “tel”, which describes resources identified by telephone numbers. According to the RFC a telephone number is a string of decimal digits that uniquely indicates the network termination point. The number contains the information necessary to route the call to this point. The termination point of the “tel” URI telephone number is not restricted. It can be in the public telephone network, a private telephone network, or the Internet. It can be fixed or wireless and address a fixed wired, mobile, or nomadic terminal. The terminal addressed can support any electronic communication service (ECS), including voice, data, and fax. The URI can refer to resources identified by a telephone number, including but not limited to originators or targets of a telephone call.
Methods and systems have since been developed, allowing conversion of alphanumeric characters into numeric characters for dialing.
For example, US2004018852 (“Method and Apparatus for Alphanumeric Address Book Conversions in a Wireless Communication Apparatus”, published 2004) discloses a system and method for allowing a wireless communication device for conveniently converting alphanumeric characters into numeric characters for dialing. The device may further include a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) as part of the wireless communication device. The unit accepts input from memory that has been highlighted on the PDA display. Any alphanumeric characters saved in address book phone entries will be automatically converted to phone numeric equivalents when dialed. For example, a stored number of 1-800-2EUDORA is treated as 18002383672 when dialed. The unit accepts input from memory into an Alphanumeric to Numeric Converter where the letters and non integers are converted into numbers to be dialed. The converted number is then passed through an undefined character filter where undefined characters are eliminated. The output is then sent to a display where an optional confirmation step takes place before the wireless communication device dials the intended number.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,385 (“Apparatus, Methods, and Computer Program Products for Dialing Telephone Numbers Using Alphabetic Selections”, published 2006) describes a method for dialing a telephone number from a communication device that includes an alphanumeric input device. The alphanumeric input device allows selection of a plurality of alphabetic characters and selection of a plurality of numeric characters. An alphabetic character that is selected among the plurality of alphabetic characters is sensed. The sensed alphabetic character is translated into a number. A numeric character, that is selected separately from the selection of the alphabetic character, is sensed, A telephone number that includes the translated number and the sensed numeric character is dialed.
Mobile telephones, such as cellular telephones, and sometimes also other telephones may have an address book (also known as “telephone book” or “phone book”). However, these address books are limited in that they contain a certain number of telephone numbers, and in order to use them for dialing a number that is not included therein the user has to enter the number into the address book beforehand.
In addition, users sometimes store personal information data in Personal Information Management (PIM) applications, e.g., in Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). US 2006/0015819 (“Integrated handheld computing and telephony system and services”, published January 2006), for example, discloses an integrated handheld computer and telephony system. Integration of the handheld computer and telephony system is at the physical and operational level. For example, the integrated handheld computer and telephony system physically integrates a handheld computer with a mobile (e.g., cellular) telephone. In addition, the handheld computer is distinct from a telephony system in that they are logically separable. However, they are also operationally integrated. For example, the telephony system executes a telephone application on the processor of the handheld computer. Likewise, the handheld computer can execute applications, for example, a phone book, that can be used to launch the telephony application.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,347 (“Method and System for Progressive Database Search Termination and Dynamic Information Presentation Utilizing Telephone”, published 1994) a method and system are disclosed for searching a remote database utilizing a telephone device in communication with a data processing system. The data processing system has access to the remote database and the telephone device includes transmitter components for transmitting dual-tone multifrequency signals, wherein the dual-tone multifrequency signals are generated manipulating a keypad associated with the telephone device. The keypad has individually depressible alpha-numeric keys that may be utilized to generate a query and to send commands to the data processing system. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,347 includes prompting the user to enter a query utilizing the depressible alpha-numeric keys on the keypad. As the query is input from the user, the data processing system searches the database to locate entries within the database corresponding to current state of the query. As the user enters additional data to modify the query, the database is searched for entries corresponding to each modification of the query entered by the user. The user might or might not be prompted for each modification of the query. These steps of modifying the query and performing a search based on the modified query are repeated until the entries found are less than some predetermined number. At any time, an early termination command generated by the user may be utilized to immediately terminate the steps. In response to the number of entries being less than the predetermined number or receiving the early termination command, the entries may be presented to the user via the telephone device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,489 (“Entry phone apparatus and method with improved alphabetical access”, published 2001) discloses an access control apparatus that has a visual display, a plurality of input keys, and an encoder, all of which are operably connected to a communication device. The communication device includes a memory and an electronic directory of names and associated codes. The electronic directory may be configured as a sequential data structure. An encoder is associated with an alphabetical index and can be set to refer to a particular portion of the alphabet. Alternatively a portion of the visual display itself can be utilized to show the alphabet, using slew switches to allow movement within the alphabet. On the visual display, the communication device displays one or more entries from the electronic directory corresponding to the portion of the alphabet selected on the encoder or on the alphabet portion of the display. The apparatus may also include a scrolling device that enables a user to scroll through the electronic directory, beginning at the name or names that are displayed on the display.
There are available on-line public commercial directories, such as The Yellow Pages. Such directories store information in a database. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,738 (“Method and System for Searching an On-line Directory at a Telephone Station”, published 1995), for example, discloses a method and system for processing and displaying objects to permit a search of a database by a user of a telephone station. The telephone station includes a computer and a display device having a display screen adapted to cooperate with a pointing device. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,738 includes providing a database and a first index list, and displaying an array of objects on the display screen. It also includes receiving a first set of signals relating to at least one object from the displayed array of objects; creating a first search string based on the first set of signals; displaying a plurality of entries of the first index list based on the value of the first search string; and receiving a signal relating to one of the displayed entries, the signal identifying an entry selected by the user. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,738 finally includes the step of displaying at least one object representing a phone number associated with the selected entry.
In addition, there are publications teaching how a user can dial other users without looking for or storing their numbers beforehand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,638 (“Method for using alphanumerical signs as a call number”, published 1991) describes a method for using alphanumeric characters for a call number to establish a phone connection and for internal signaling in and between telecommunication networks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,638 describes also an alternative additional dialing method on an alphanumeric basis by using the complete character set of the ASCII character set with its national embodiments (alphanumeric subscriber call number ATR) with any length of the ATR freely set by the subscriber as an optional alternative that coexists with the current dialing method with a decimal number system (NTR). The ATR is sent from the terminal to the switching center and used preferably to establish a connection or converted to an NTR that is used to establish the connection with the target subscriber. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,638, the method may be introduced as an overlay process for the existing dialing method within existing networks.
Yet, there is a need in the art for a method and system that allows a user dialing other users without storing their numbers beforehand, while dialing is performed by the user's communication device, and not from a dialing server.